Souviens toi
by Deesse Noire
Summary: Trowa se retrouve en tant que tueur dans une organisation qui veut détruire les pilotes de Gundam, suite à une amnésie il est intrigué par ce jeune brun dénomé Wufei qui tente de le raisonner.


**Souviens toi**

Trowa ouvrit ses paupières douloureuses du long et imposé sommeil que l'on lui avait fait subir. Sa tête était lourde et ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour voir plus clair, et lentement lever son corps lésé sur le bord de sa couche rudimentaire.

Un néon éclairait la petite pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, jouant des ombres sur les murs noirs et insalubres de sa pâle couleur blafarde. Le seul meuble présent était celui sur lequel on l'avait posé, créant une impression de vide infernal pire que sa présente amnésie.

Le regard sans expression, il frotta ses yeux d'une manière incertaine et tenta désespérément de se souvenir de quoique se soit. Pourtant, plus il semblait y réfléchir, plus le flou obstruait les méandres troubles de son esprit. Une seule chose cependant lui revenait répétitivement, une voix lui ordonnant éternellement la même chose : « tues le ». Qui lui parlait ? Pourquoi ?

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et se plongea dans ses plus profondes et enfouies réminiscences.

Des bruits de pas le tirèrent de sa réflexion, et il leva lentement la tête vers les hommes qui venaient de s'introduire dans la pièce. Encore dans le brouillard, il n'était pas assez lucide pour tous les compter, mais situa leur nombre entre trois et six. Tous étaient vêtu d'uniformes bleu nuit, parsemés de galons dorées et armés d'un fusil mitrailleur à la ceinture. Il les observa un instant, et celui qui paraissait être le chef parla d'une voix grondante, venant résonner entre les oreilles du français qui grimaça de par sa migraine.

«Trowa Barton ? Vous allez bien soldat ?

«…

Devant son air flegmatique et désintéressé, il reprit d'un ton vif plus militaire :

«Soldat Barton, je viens de vous poser une question.

«…Barton, murmura t'il en fixant le sol.

Un homme chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de l'homme, et ce dernier prit un air conciliant.

«…Barton, répéta le châtain.

«C'est votre nom.

«…mon nom.

«Trowa Barton !

«…Trowa.

Puis il se tût et joignit ses mains sur ses cuisses. Pendant un instant le silence régna en maître, les enveloppants d'une étrange atmosphère.

«Qui suis»je ? Concéda le français.

«Vous êtes l'un des membres les plus intègres qui soit de notre organisation.

«Qu'elle est cette organisation ?

«Nous sommes des nettoyeurs, répondit l'officier après un moment d'hésitation.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et son regard se voila.

«…que m'est il arrivé ?

Sa question parut semer un léger trouble chez ses interlocuteurs, et un membre, certainement le plus jeune s'avança vers lui en le saluant.

«Lors d'une mission…vous avez été agressé par un homme chargé d'empiéter notre infiltration. Suite à violent traumatisme crânien, vous être devenu amnésique.

«C'était il y a trois jours, et pour raison de sécurité nous vous avons cloîtré dans ce lieu quelque peu…insalubre, finit l'officier. Bien, nous vous attendons dans la salle de conférence, je laisse un homme devant la porte si besoin est.

Sur ces mots, ils sortirent en formation serrée.

Une heure plus tard, Trowa avait daigné sortir de sa cellule, et guidé par le jeune homme de tout à l'heure, il parvint rapidement au lieu de rendez vous.

En entrant dans la salle, il fut accueillit par deux hommes armés et l'air autoritaire. Dans la grande pièce, qui n'était en fait qu'une salle de conférence facilement caractérisée par son immense table ovale entouré d'une vingtaine de chaises, se dressait tout au bout un grand fauteuil sur lequel reposait le chef de l'organisation.

En le voyant arriver, il laissa le verre qu'il était en train de boire et releva la tête vers lui :

«Trowa Barton, commença t'il en souriant. Es tu en bonne santé ?

«Je crois, répondit l'autre

«Bien, vous sentez vous capable d'accomplir une mission ?

Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et croisa son regard.

«Vous verrez tous les détails de cette mission avec mon adjoint que voici.

Un jeune blond androgyne s'avança, et d'un air cordial l'invita à le suivre.

La rue était animée en ce début de soirée. Les échoppes grouillaient de curieux et de touristes se baladant le plus souvent en couple, goûtant le calme et le réconfort après une longue et fastidieuse journée de travail.

Trowa guettait au coin de la rue l'arrivée d'un individu qu'il était chargé de tuer. Un grand manteau noir recouvrait son corps et à sa ceinture, sous les pans de son vêtement pendait un colt calibre huit millimètres munis d'un silencieux. Il observait la photo de sa cible et relisait sans cesse les informations le concernant. Son nom était Wufei Chang, d'origine chinoise âge dix neuf ans, cheveux longs.

Tout en observant son visage, il sentait un sentiment de familiarité grandir en lui et finit par se persuader qu'il ne lui était pas inconnu, et même qu'ils avaient vécu quelque chose ensemble.

Soudain, au travers la foule colorée de millions de tons différents de par les nombreuses enseignes clignotantes, il entrevit sa cible se mouvoir rapidement entre les individus. Le chinois semblait pressé, selon sa profession Trowa pensa qu'il devait être en mission secrète et que les vêtements civils seraient plus discrets.

En le voyant disparaître au coin d'une rue, il lui emboîta le pas et le suivit en ayant air le plus naturel possible. Mais l'autre était si concentré dans sa course qu'il ne sembla pas sentir sa présence et s'éloigna dans une ruelle sombre. Le châtain le poursuivit, et quand il prit le chemin que ce dernier venait d'emprunter, il ne vit personne. Interloqué il passa un bref regard circulaire autour de lui quand soudain une voix retentit derrière lui :

«Trowa !

Ce dernier se retourna brusquement, recherchant machinalement la crosse de son arme. Les deux ex compagnons d'armes se foudroyèrent du regard et le brun reprit d'une voix plus douce :

«Trowa, je suis content de voir que tu aille bien.

Son interlocuteur le fixa d'un air méfiant et demanda brusquement :

«Tu es Wufei ? Chang Wufei ?

Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage :

«Oui, je suis heureux que tu te souviennes de moi, ils ne t'ont rien fait j'espère ? Répondit il en s'approchant.

L'autre eut un mouvement de recul et toujours en le fixant de son éternel regard flegmatique, continua comme s'il était programmé comme une machine :

«Je dois te tuer.

«Me tuer ? Ricana son compagnon. Es tu sûr que c'est ce que tu désires ?

«Pourquoi devrais je en douter ? Je ne te connais pas, je n'aurais aucun scrupule.

Le brun soupira et hocha la tête :

«Ils t'ont donc réellement fait un lavage de cerveau.

«Qu'est ce que tu bougonnes, menaça le français.

«Vraiment, je ne t'évoque rien ? Continua t'il contrarié. Pourtant cela fait cinq ans que l'on se connaît et tu sais Trowa nous sommes ensemble.

«Qu'est ce que tu entends par là, quémanda l'autre toujours médisant.

«Tu as oublié certainement, conclut son camarade. Allez souviens toi un peu de moi.

«Pourquoi le devrais je ?

«Parce que…

Wufei sentit son cœur se déchirer devant son attitude et il posa une main sur sa poitrine en fermant les yeux. Ses paupières se rouvrirent instantanément quand il sentit le métal froid du canon de son colt posé sur son front. Un éclair passa dans ses prunelles, faisant luire ses pupilles et doucement il dégagea la pointe de l'arme en le fixant.

«Souviens toi de moi, je t'en prie. Et si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour nous.

Sur ces mots, il lui sourit et l'aveugla en effectuant une gracieuse pirouette arrière qui lui permit de se fondre dans la foule. Son prétendu adversaire parut déstabilisé par son brusque mouvement et tenta de le rattraper, mais se fut peine perdue car l'habile jeune homme s'était déjà fondu dans la multitude. Il ragea et l'esprit brumeux d'interrogations, il rentra à la base, se ressassant sans cesse ses mots « tu sais Trowa nous sommes ensemble, souviens toi ! ». Qu'est ce que cela voulait bien vouloir dire ?

Les jours suivants il ne cessait de retracer le parcourt qu'il avait effectué en poursuivant le brun au travers la foule. Le cinquième jour, il décida d'enquêter sur ce mystérieux personnage, et découvrit avec stupéfaction des informations le concernant également rangées dans le même dossier que ce dernier.

«Qui est là ? Demanda une voix derrière lui en ouvrant la porte de la réserve.

Le français fit volte face en refermant vivement le tiroir de l'armoire en fer.

«C'est moi.

L'homme passa la tête par l'embouchure de la porte et examina un instant son interlocuteur. Puis, d'un air résigné, il referma cette dernière et s'éloigna doucement.

Le châtain soupira et reprit ses recherches activement.

Deux heures plus tard il se tenait devant la base où il était censé encore travailler avec quatre autres jeunes de son âge. Déterminé, il entra discrètement et se faufila habillement jusqu'aux appartements privés des jeunes soldats. Wufei, il devait le revoir rien qu'une fois pour comprendre.

Soudain il entendit un bruit de tissus juste derrière lui et se retourna vivement en pointant son colt chargé vers son assaillant.

«Trowa ? S'étonna ce dernier un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage. C'est toi ?

«Qui es tu ? Demanda t'il d'une voix menaçante en armant son revolver.

«Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ? Je suis Duo. Un de tes amis.

«Amis…articula t'il. Je n'ai pas d'amis. Je vais tous vous tuer !

«Allons, sourit le natté dont le visage venait de changer d'expression. Tu oserais ?

«Utilise le ton menaçant que tu veux avec moi, rien ne marchera.

«Très bien, ricana t'il. Alors peut être que lui pourra peut être te faire changer d'avis.

Le français écarquilla les yeux en sentant un canon pointé sur sa nuque. Suivit d'une voix basse, presque terrifiante qui lui ordonna :

«Lâche ton arme et tourne toi Trowa.

Le châtain s'exécuta après un long moment de passivité, et leva les mains en laissant retomber son pistolet sur le sol.

«Que fais tu ici. Parle en dix mots.

«Je suis venu…te tuer, répondit il sa voix manquant de conviction.

«Allons, continua le brun. Tu as volé les répliques à Heero où quoi.

«Qui est Heero ?

«Tu en es à huit mots.

Le français comprit immédiatement que ce n'était pas du bluff et que l'arme qui était pointée sur lui pouvait devenir rapidement dangereuse. Il hocha la tête et déclara presque à contre cœur :

«...te revoir.

Les deux compagnons eurent un sursaut, et Duo sortit de derrière leur ancien collaborateur avant de déclarer en s'éloignant.

«Je vous laisse, vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire.

Le chinois ne répondit pas, fixant sans osciller d'un sourcil les grands yeux verts de son amant.

«Tu veux coopérer, ou je te descends tout de suite ?

«Quelle question, répliqua l'autre en plissant ses paupières. Tu ne m'effraies pas.

«Je n'en ai nulle intention, soupira t'il en baissant son arme.

D'un geste vif il la lança dans le couloir sombre et affirma froidement :

«Suis moi.

Ce dernier s'exécuta sans rien dire suivant le brun qui le conduisit dans sa chambre. Trowa en entrant découvrit une jolie pièce, dont un grand lit deux places occupait la majeure partie. Cet objet sembla évoquer quelque chose en lui et il déclara cyniquement en s'approchant :

«Tiens donc, il te faut un si grand lit pour dormir seul ? Est ce que tu aurais peur de noir et ferais venir coucher quelqu'un avec toi pour…

Il se tût en recevant un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Etourdie, il se rattrapa au bord du lit et tourna de grands yeux effarés vers le chinois qui le regardait furibond.

«Tais toi ! Je ne te permettrais pas de critiquer ce lit ! Si pour toi il ne évoque rien, moi j'y attache une grande importance !

«Je ne te savais pas infantile au point d'être vexé pour un lit…

Un nouveau coup de pied dans l'estomac le fit taire et il tomba à genoux en toussant.

«Tant que tu ne te rappellera pas de ce qui s'est passé entre nous, tu restera impuissant devant moi où ce lieu d'amour !

«...lieu d'amour, ricana t'il. On dirait une fillette.

«Je t'interdis ! Coupa t'il en lui infligeant un nouveau coup de pied.

Le châtain eut le souffle coupé, et lentement sentit sa tête tourner avec de s'évanouir.

Wufei se baissa les larmes aux yeux et le prit délicatement dans ses bras avant de le déposer sur le matelas recouvert de drap mœlleux. D'un geste tendre, il passa une main sur son visage endormit en murmura doucement :

«Trowa, souviens toi.

Quelques heures plus tard, le français ouvrit ses paupières lourdes et endormies. Au dessus de lui se tenait une silhouette floue qui appelait son nom frénétiquement.

«Trowa.

«Qui es tu ? Murmura t'il en se frottant les yeux.

«Je suis Heero. Comment tu te sens ?

«Je ne sais pas, continua t'il faiblement. Léger…

«Hn.

Le japonais se leva et quelques instant plus tard, Wufei entrait dans la pièce en déclarant quelque chose à ses compagnons.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur ce dernier, il sourit et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

«Alors tu vas mieux ?

«Ouais…

«Pas très convainquant comme réponse.

«...où suis je ?

«Dans notre…je veux dire ma chambre.

L'autre ne répondit rien et se contenta de soupirer en caressant sa mâchoire douloureuse.

«Est ce que tu te rappelles de quelque chose ?

«De quoi donc veux tu que je me rappelle à la fin !

«Idiot ! Répliqua le chinois en détournant la tête.

Un court silence suivit leur bref échange jusqu'à que Trowa murmure en effleurant le bras de son compagnon.

«Pardon. Je ne voulais pas dire cela.

«...vraiment ?

Le châtain sourit et Wufei, surprit de son comportement se pencha vers lui en caressant sa joue pâle. Lentement il se courba gracieusement pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact chaud et moite surprit le jeune homme qui écarquilla les yeux. Peu à peu, il sembla s'accoutumer à ces lèvres si chaudes, douces, et passa une main dans la chevelure brune de son partenaire pour l'attirer davantage contre lui.

Pendant que leur bouche s'entrouvrait pour laisser passer leur langue avide de posséder sa moitié languissante, des millions de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Pourquoi ais je fais cela ?

Qui est il pour que j'aime le sentir contre moi ?

Est ce que je l'aime ?

Si oui, pourquoi je ne me rappelle de rien !

«Alors, murmura Wufei.

«Désolé, répondit l'autre en fixant le plafond.

«Ils t'ont sûrement drogué, continua le chinois en laissant ses lèvres suspendus juste au dessus de sa joue gauche.

«...

«Ressens tu quelque chose pour moi ?

Soudain Duo jaillit dans la pièce et dit d'un ton précipité.

« Wufei, il y a du mouvement chez l'ennemi, il est temps de bouger !

« J'arrive ! S'écria t'il en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Avant de sortir il se tourna vers son amant et déclara en souriant qu'il serait très vite revenu. Puis la chambre retomba dans le silence. Trowa posa un doigt sur ses lèvres semblant réfléchir intensivement à la signification de ce baiser.

Une heure plus tard il se relevait et sortait dans le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité.

Au dehors il faisait nuit et le silence oppressant du lieu, le poussa à s'enfuir rapidement. Il reprit son arme encore au sol et fonça dans une pièce au hasard pour tenter de trouver une sortie. Or, une chose attira son attention. Un dossier avait été déposé sur une table basse, les papiers encore déballés étaient en désordre.

Mais un mot, un seul mot retint son attention. Il s'agissait de l'organisation qui l'avait recueilli et « reprogrammé » pour tenter d'exterminer les gundams qui étaient devenus une menace. Alors il se rappela de tout en un instant, comme un choc électrique qui lui parcourut l'échine et vivement il se rendit sur le lieu indiqué sur le plan.

« Duo, rejoint Wufei au deuxième étage, je termine ici, s'écria Quatre en abattant un homme qui s'élançait vers lui.

« Bien reçu, Heero on se replis au second, déclara t'il dans son micro.

« Roger, répondit une voix grésillante.

« Duo j'ai un problème ! Hurla le chinois dans son micro casque.

« T'es où ?

« Au second !

« Tiens le coup j'arrive avec Heero.

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois des g-boys se trouvaient au second sous sol de la base ennemi. Cependant Wufei restait invisible aux yeux du duo qui se déplaçait discrètement.

Le chinois venait de se perdre dans les nombreux couloirs de l'étage. Et des hommes arrivaient sans cesse, devenants de plus en plus nombreux. Voilà deux heures qu'ils s'étaient infiltrés dans cet établissement dans le but d'en éliminer le chef, mais apparemment le plan dont ils disposaient était erroné.

Soudain après avoir immobilisés trois hommes, il pénétra dans une grande salle et une cinquantaine de soldats braquèrent leur fusil sur l'intrus. L'homme qui semblait être leur chef, se leva de son siège et déclara en souriant :

« Je te félicite d'avoir trouvé mon repère Chang Wufei, mais malheureusement pour toi, se sera ton dernier voyage.

« C'est toi qui as commandité Trowa pour me tuer. Pour la peine je vais te tuer en te torturant à petit feu.

« Approche donc si tu t'en crois capable.

« Pff, tu vas connaître à présent la terreur de la mort ! S'écria t'il en s'élançant sur les soldats.

Trowa courait à perdre haleine dans les rues animées de la capitale, il arriva bien vite à sa destination et vola un véhicule pour pénétrer dans la base qui était cachée dans la zone industrielle de la ville. En arrivant il fonça sans réfléchir dans cette dernière et descendit au second, là où se trouvait le chef de l'organisation mafieuse dans laquelle il était tombée. Par chance il arriva juste à temps dans la grande salle pour tuer impitoyablement un homme qui avait pointé son arme sur le chinois. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

Soudain un soldat pointa une arme sur la nuque du brun et attendit patiemment l'ordre de tirer de son chef.

« Et bien, vous ne m'avez pas entendu ? J'ai dis « tuez les intrus » c'est clair non ?

Cependant le français fut plus rapide et visa son ennemi en pleine tête. Dix autres hommes se précipitèrent vers eux et les tinrent en joue. Les deux amis s'immobilisèrent et d'autres hommes vinrent tenir l'entrée.

« Et bien on dirait que votre petit manège est enfin stoppé, ricana le mafioso en se levant.

« Tu crèveras ! Crachera le chinois en braquant son arme vers lui.

« A ta place je ne ferais pas ça. Lâchez vos armes !

Les compagnons s'interrogèrent du regard et laissèrent choir leurs armes.

« Alors tu te rappelles maintenant ?

« Oui, je me souviens de tout. Ces monstres me droguaient pour me faire oublier ma vie passée.

« Trowa, commença l'homme. Je pensais faire de toi un de mes meilleurs éléments. Mais puisque la vie en a décidé autrement, tu vas mourir ici et maintenant avec ton ami.

« Un petit coup de main les amis ! S'écria une voix familière.

Ils se retournèrent vers l'entrée et aperçurent avec soulagement Duo et Heero faire irruption dans la pièce en immobilisant les gardes. Cette intervention permit aux jeunes hommes qui en profitant de la diversion créée, saisirent leur colt avant d'abattre froidement les soldats. En quelques instants il ne resta plus que le mafioso.

Le français s'approcha et pointa son revolver vers lui.

« Alors ça fait quoi d'être tenu en joue ?

« Crève ! Répliqua t'il furieux.

« Si tu le désire.

Il appuya sur la gâchette et le coup partit, envoyant une immense giclée de sang sur le sol glacé.

« Mission accomplie, déclara Heero dans son micro.

« Bien allez on y va, fit Duo en s'éloignant rapidement. Les renforts ne vont pas tarder.

Le soir venu, Trowa rentra chez lui, c'est-à-dire dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son amant.

« Wufei ? Appela t'il en sortant de la salle de bain.

« Je suis là, répondit une voix dans l'obscurité.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres du français et il fila dans le lit où son amant l'attendait impatiemment.

« On a pas eut le temps de finir ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure, murmura le châtain en cherchant le corps du brun.

« Ne t'en fais pas, répondit l'autre en attrapant son visage. Je vais très vite me faire pardonner.

« Wufei…

« Quoi ?

« Je t'aime.

Le chinois s'empara de ses lèvres et approfondi amoureusement leur étreinte.

« Trowa, souffla t'il en se sentant brûler petit à petit.

« Quoi ?

« Tu te souviendra de moi toute ta vie ?

« Bien sûr puisque je veux vivre avec toi baka.

« Je n'aurais qu'à te dire deux mots.

« Lesquels, susurra son partenaire en s'allongeant sur lui.

Ils firent l'amour passionnément, et lorsque le français se retira de son amant installé à califourchon sur lui, le chinois murmura avant de s'endormir à son oreille :

« Souviens toi.

Owari.


End file.
